1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to perforating a sheet of media, and, more particularly, to a perforation forming mechanism for use in an imaging apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various devices are available for performing perforation and/or cutting operations. However, many such devices are used in commercial applications, and are generally cost prohibitive to lower volume users. Also, such devices are often standalone devices, requiring the purchase of additional hardware. While some efforts have been directed to incorporating perforation or cutting devices into an imaging device, there still exists a need for a versatile imaging apparatus that enables low volume users to enjoy the benefits of perforation.